HXH One-Shot
by Airise
Summary: Previously named Soft Spot dedicated for Illumi. Now on my mood to write for them so, might as well just compile all of them to avoid flooding.
1. Soft Spot - Illumi pt1

_Flashback_

_She was dancing in the vast field of flowers. Her parents were watching her while smiling. Sometimes she would wave at them while smiling brightly. _

_And the next second, the scenery was replaced._

_Her parents were lying motionlessly on the floor. She was in their pool of blood. In her hand was a glass piece, covered in blood. _

_End flashback_

"Did you hear what I said?" Illumi asked the girl.

"Yeah." Haru continued to peel the apple. "So?"

"Kil should just do what I told him to do." Illumi had a bite of the peeled apple.

"He's a Zoldyck. It's not weird if he didn't feel obligated to follow your words." Haru retorted. Who liked to be ordered around?

Unless something's wrong with his mind.

"You're not helping."

"Then why are you here?"

Illumi eyed Haru. Zoldyck Haru. Kikyo brought her home out of nowhere. She was so obsessed with having a daughter. Haru was quiet at first. She didn't like fighting. But, she never resisted when asked to do trainings just like the other Zoldycks.

Except that, she sucked at it.

Illumi sometimes wondered why, she never ran away. No matter how tough the training was, or how badly she was bedridden because of it, she would continue to come back and helped the Zoldyck with the risk of losing her life.

She was not his friend. Not now, or ever.

"I wanted to eat apples." Illumi took another bite of the apple he had earlier.

Haru rolled her eyes. "With your fortune, you could buy not one, but a handful land full of apple trees."

"Shut up."

* * *

Haru welcomed her guest to come in. Illumi visited her sometimes when he's in town, but she never mind new faces around.

"Long time no see, Haru." Killua gave the taller lady a hug. "You looked well."

"You too, Kil." Haru looked at the boy next to Killua. "And this is..?"

"My name is Gon! Nice to meet you!" Gon enthusiatically introduced himself.

"I see. I'm Haru." Haru shook Gon's hand. "Now, come in. I've got apple pies."

Killua and Gon smiled cheekily. "You're just the best, Haru!"

* * *

Haru just watched as the two boys dug in her apple pies one after another. Either they're hungry or their stomach were bigger than she had imagined.

"Ahhh~ I'm full!" Gon patted his tummy while leaning against the chair. "It was good, Haru-san."

Haru smiled. "Thank you."

"I missed your pies, Haru." Killua couldn't move with the load in his stomach. "You should come back."

Haru laughed. "It's not like you're there, Kil."

Killua facepalmed. How did he forget he left the mansion? "How was your life?"

Haru left Kukuroo Mountain three years ago. That was when Kikyo started to crossdressing Kalluto as a girl. She missed having a daughter. The whole mansion ahd to bear with her whinings and complaints months after Haru left.

It was Haru this, Haru that for God knew how long.

"Good." Haru looked at Killua. "It was peaceful. Tho I can't say I didn't receive uninvited guests once awhile."

Killua sighed. For those who knew Haru existence, they tried to get rid of her or kidnapped her for ransom.

"Aniki still comes here?"

She nodded. "He helped getting rid of them when he's around. I feel kind of pity for them."

"You're nice, as usual."

Haru looked at Gon, before saying. "Hey, Gon. Do you how to pick riple apples?" Gon nodded. "Do you mind helping me with that?"

Gon nodded fast. "Sure!"

Killua was about to follow him, but Haru stopped him. "Kil."

* * *

Haru served Killua apple juice before taking her seat in front of the silver-haired boy. "He's a good boy."

Killua nodded. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Not really." Haru shrugged. "Illumi was worried."

Killua scoffed. "The only thing he's worried about is I'm not succeeding Zoldyck." Then he looked back at her. "You're only wanted to talk to me because of him?"

Haru shook her head. "No. I wanted to see for myself what kind of person Gon is." She later smiled. "You have a good friend, Killua."

"Uh...thanks?"

"If Gon knew who you are and still accepts you, he won't betray you."

"But, maybe I'll betray him."

"You won't." Haru took Killua's hand in hers. "Because you finally found someone whom you can trust and cherish. Just because you were born in Zoldyck, doesn't mean you don't have the right to live normally."

Killua smiled. "If only Aniki thinks the same."

"He sees Gon negatively. That Gon will be your weakness. That's why he couldn't agree with you."

"He should be thankful you are here. Otherwise, his life is duller than I could imagined." Killua laughed, followed by Haru.

* * *

This was the second time in a week that Illumi came to visit her. Haru made a face at Illumi's clothes.

"Are you changing your gender?" Illumi's clothes were...eccentric. It had a cheongsam touch in it, but without the sleeves. It followed his body cut, which revealed his nice abs.

And looked weird at the same time.

"Kil is still with that boy."

"'Then, what do you want me to do?" Haru continued to wrap the apples with plastic wrap. In another two weeks, she could harvested them.

"Tell him to return home. He listens to you."

Haru stopped her work and turned to look at Illumi seriously. "He's just 12 years old. Let him tastes life."

"He was spoiled by you." Illumi wrapped his arms around her. His head on hers.

Haru just chuckled. "Aren't you the same?"

* * *

Omake :

"Hey Killua!" Gon called for his best friend. "Is she your sister?"

Killua placed his hands behind his head. "Nope."

"But, her name's Zoldyck too."

"Ah. I didn't tell you?" Gon looked puzzled. "She's Aniki's fiancee."

Eh? Fiancee?

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

T-That cat-eyed, merciless assassin knew how to be lovey-dovey?!

"Ah. Gon?" Killua looked Gon, who had become stone by now. "Are you okay? Oi, Gon!"


	2. Soft Spot - Illumi pt2

_Flashback_

"_Dear, can we keep her?" Kikyo were cradling the sleeping little girl in her arms. "She can be our daughter."_

_Silva looked at his wife. "She needs to control her powers." _

"_I'm sure Illumi can help with that."_

_End flashback_

Haru woke up from her sleep abruptly. Sweats were forming on her forehead. She had a dream about the past. A past that she didn't have any memories about until she met the Zoldyck family.

"Bad dream?"

Haru turned to the voice. Illumi was standing near the window. "Illumi. How long have you been there?"

Illumi didn't reply. Instead he repeated his question. "Bad dream?"

Haru touched her forehead. "I don't know. But, I'm sure it's something of the past."

"Haru." Illumi looked at her with expressionless eyes. "Come back with me to Kukuroo Mountain."

* * *

Gon was training his`Zetsu with Killua somewhere along the mountain they passed by. "Hey, Killua." Killua opened his eyes. "Why did Haru-san left your house?"

"Why are you suddenly asking this?"

"Your family were so strict about you. But, she looked like a normal lady to me." Living a peaceful life, owning an apple farm and her nice attitude were not something anyone would expect from someone who was under the name of Zoldyck.

Kirua stopped his Zetsu training. "Haru killed her own parents when she was five accidentally." His memory started to jog the past. "Since then she's been living with us."

"That's all?" Killua nodded. "You still haven't answered the reason she lives separately from you."

Killua laid down on the grassy mountain. "Hm...to make it short, she did it to protect us."

Huh?

* * *

Haru sighed before the Testing Gate of the Zoldyck Mansion. Illumi was standing behind her. "You're going to open this?"

Haru looked at him. "Do the honour, will you?"

.:.

"Harrrruuuuuuu!" Kyoko came running at her when she spotted the young lady. "Oh Haruuuu, my child!" She was now crying while caressing Haru's cheek endlessly.

"Mother."

"Illumi." Kyoko looked at her son. "Your father wanted to see you." Then she turned back to Haru. "Come here! I have a lot of new clothes and accessories for you."

Oh god.

* * *

Illumi knocked the reading room where his father resided. "Come in." He entered the room upon received permission. "Illumi."

"Father."

"I've heard Haru's back." Illumi nodded. "I wanted to know. What do you think of her?"

"Weak and useless." He replied. "But, mother is fond of her."

Silva closed the book he was reading. "We discovered about her past. Haru is the daughter of Natsu and Yuki Ranzo – the couples that went missing after the coup d'etat on the Ten Mafia Dons."

"I've never heard about them."

"They were erased from history to preserve the Dons' honours. Yuki Ranzo had power to destroy based on her emotions. If she's angry, the perimeter around her is as good as gone."

"That explained what happened fifteen years ago."

Fifteen years ago. Haru was hunted by her parents' pursuer, wanting her to be dead for good. Watching Killua and Illumi were tortured by a new poison in the market, all hell broke loose. Her power was awakened.

In the blink of an eye, half of Kukuroo Mountain vanished into thin air.

She was so scared about hurting her family that she decided to leave.

"But, how did Haru still alive?"

"The power was probably too much for her small body to handle than it conquered her mind and body."

"So, it made her killed her own parents?"

Silva nodded. "It's a double-edged-sword power. Not to mention, that power had been passed along from one generation to another."

Illumi looked at Silva. "Father. You're not suggesting..."

"We made her your fiancee unofficially. It's about time to make it official."

"I declined."

Silva and Illumi turned to Haru, who was standing with her frilly dress at the door frame. That should be Kikyo's work.

"Haru."

"Father." She stood beside Illumi. "As much as I apprecated your concern for me, I could not possibly involve Illumi in this."

"You are his fiancee. And you're already a part of this family long ago."

"That may be the case, but..." Haru looked at Illumi. "I can't afford to have Illumi or this family in grave danger for the cause of my power."

"Haru."

"Please." Haru bend on her knees. "This is a selfish request, but it is also a once-in-a-lifetime request."

Silva looked at Illumi, then to his daughter. He sighed in defeat. "You're as stubborn as ever."

* * *

Haru was sitting on a tree, facing the sunset. She didn't even know why she followed Illumi back here.

It's not like she didn't miss them. It's just, Kikyo's been stuffing her with girlie stuff, Illumi wasn't at home much, Milluki was too busy to care for her, Killua was also busy travelling with Gon and she hadn't much communication going on between her and Alluka and Kalluto.

Even Illumi forbade her from getting involved with Alluka if possible.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the sunset." The orange hue that painted the vast sky was beautiful. It was one of her favorite scenery.

"Do you hate me?" Haru shook her head. "Then, why is it that you rejected Father's proposal?"

Illumi's question caught Haru off guard. She almost fell off the tree. "Why are you asking?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't care how emotionless you are, how cold-blooded you are and how many human had you killed so far. I still think it's wrong to use you to control my power. It's still wrong to use the Zoldyck name to save my own ass."

"That's pretty words."

"I don't say comforting words. I stated the fact."

"Including the fact Kil is happier with Gon than with me." His tone was devastated, she could tell that the very least.

Haru facepalmed. "You're having a serious brother complex, Illumi."

"Then.." Illumi placed his right hand behind Haru's head and brought the girl's face closer to him. "Why don't you cure me out of it?"

Haru made a face. "Why don't I cure your abnormalities first?"

"Try me."

* * *

_**A/N : Originally, I had different idea on Illumi one-shot, but I forgot to edit to flashback. So, as a bonus, it became a two-shots.**_

_**I enjoyed writing IllumiOC since there's not much fic on them and well...he deserved a break from his bloody world. **_

_**To **_WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be _**and **_Sweet Love081, **_you reviews made my day. I didn't expect Illumi had fans of his own. _**

**_To everyone who fave and followed, thanks for supporting. Please leave a review on the ending if it's not too much 3_**


	3. Insanity - Hisoka

**a/n : Don't want to spam my stories so I'm compiling my HXH oneshots. HXH belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

It's true when they said each and one of us had our own insanity.

"'You're going there again?"

Hisoka smirked at Machi's voice. She was pissed and curious at the same time. She had a good reason to. Hisoka had been missing Phantom Troupe's meetings several times and even if he would attend it, he would be the first to leave.

"Are you jealous?~ Hisoka cooed. His ability to piss Machi off should never be underestimated.

"Rather than jealous, sympathy is the correct word. You shouldn't infect that girl with your twisted personality."

Hisoka just chuckled at Machi's statement. "Aww~ Don't say it like that." He faked a sad tone.

"Whatever. Don't forget to attend the meeting later. Boss will kill you if you don't."

* * *

He came again.

The girl looked at the jester with empty eyes. She had been receiving his company for a month now.

"Hello~" Hisoka waved cheerfully.

The girl just nodded, not sure how to react to it. The last time someone visited her, aside from Hisoka, was when she was first admitted here.

The first week, she had her days full with different faces – faces that she knew. As time went by, they stopped coming.

As expected.

"I've brought flower." Hisoka magically snapped his finger and a daisy popped out of it. He handed the white daisy to her, to which she accepted and mumbled a thank you.

"You finally talk."

She looked at him, and his smiling face. Not even once, Hisoka came here with a frown or sad face. Maybe he's a broken clown. Oh wait. Clown was supposed to be cheery.

She facepalmed mentally at her own logic.

"Do you know who I am?" Hisoka asked. He had came here to know her, maybe try to rub on her one or two eccentric traits of his, but none ever worked. She either ignored him or she asked questions that he never thought of.

For example, did he think she's crazy or she's sane that she couldn't keep up with the craziness outside the asylum?

The girl nodded. She looked at Hisoka. "Do you know who I am?"

Hisoka smiled. "Maybe~"

"Aren't you tired?" She looked at the daisy. "Coming here."

"Do you hate me?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand the cause of your action."

"How long have you been here?" Hisoka asked. He found her to be amusing. To call her sane in this asylum, was just an understatement.

She shook her head. "Half a year, maybe?"

"Do you want to go out?" She gave Hisoka a bewildering look. "Have a sniff of fresh air?"

* * *

Hisoka couldn't help himself but to smile as he saw how her empty eyes now were living. The view of the outside world from his room in Heaven's Arena was simply irresistible.

"Do you like it?"

"Aside from your room smells blood, this is quite a good scenery."

Hisoka smirked. "You have great nose." He inched closer behind her. "Aren't you afraid?" And he brought his lips to her ear. "That I might be a serial killer."

She sounded unfazed by Hisoka's words. If it were anything, it was Hisoka who now viewed her from a different angle.

"I wish I'm dead."

"Hm? Why?"

She inhaled a deep, long breath before exhaled it. And her walls started to break before the jester realized it.

"I don't know how it started. But, I got tired of everything. I can't keep up with the people nor my surroundings. I see them as a foreign subjects."

Hisoka let her talk. Apparently, he's curious on how she attracted him with a silent voice.

"My family didn't help much. They think I'm just experiencing a raging hormones to rebel, and I'm just trying to get their attention. And then they realized, how bad my condition actually is than I displayed."

"So, they admitted you there?"

She gave a small smile to their reflection on the glass wall. "I registered myself there. I couldn't take it anymore. I saw knife, I wanted to stab them. I saw walls, I wanted to bang my head there. I saw people, I wanted to yell at them."

"And?"

"I need help. But, the helps that I'm getting just help to make it worse."

"Is that why no one visits you there?" Hisoka tried to dig deeper. Her walls were crumbling slowly. She opened her heart to him.

She shrugged. "No idea. Maybe they are tired. Maybe they're simply letting go. It's easier to give up than to fight for me." Her voice slightly wavered. "It always goes that way."

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Refreshed." She smiled again. A sincere one at that. "Before, I felt I was drowning without having to be in water. I felt I don't belong there no matter where I go. I felt unneeded. I felt tired, screwed up and just...wanting to die."

"Is that why you didn't run away from me?"

"I considered myself dying. Emotionally dying. I was afraid of dying, but things were so bad that dying had made it in my list."

Hisoka spun her around, making her to look at him in the eye. "Do you want to stay here?"

"...Was that a question to begin with?"

Hisoka just laughed. A maniac laugh. This girl was just too amusing. Insane, mysterious and fearless. The best combos he could think of.

And he swore, he's going to make this girl go cazy over him.

Omake : 

Illumi looked at his acquintance with emotionless eyes. "Is that your new pet?"

"I believe you should call her my girlfriend, according to the relationship's term."

He then looked at the girl who was sleeping soundly on Hisoka's bed. "That's disgusting for a cold-blooded killer like you."


	4. Stabber - Feitan

Feitan was looking at the village downhill peacefully until his back felt something sharp stuck to it. He turned his head around, only to look at a pair of dead eyes with her hand on the dagger hilt.

"What are you doing?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"Stabbing you."

Feitan wanted to facepalm, but the urge to throw the girl downhill was more overpowering. He grabbed her by the collar and ready to throw her downwards, or upwards – as long as she disappeared, but the voice of Shalnark stopped him midways.

"I think we got false info." Shalnark scratched the back of his head. He's sure Feitan wouldn't like the result of his investigation. "There's no hidden treasure. Only a pile of corpses."

Now the shorty masked man's vein popped up more obviously than before. "I'll kill that bastard!" That bastard = Phynx. He was the one who supplied them with the treasure rumour.

Shalnark sweatdropped. What a lovely bond those two had.

* * *

Shalnark and Feitan camped out in the woods. The girl had slept like a baby, unaware and oblivious to what may approach her in her sleep.

"Tell me again, why she's here with us?"

Shalnark just smiled, realized why Feitan asked him the question. "Because Boss asked us too."

Feitan groaned. The girl – Anon, as what the boss called her – was a anonymous. No one knew where she came from and who was she. She just appeared out of nothing at their hideout, following Chrollo everywhere, including the toilet.

Chrollo had to knock her out of sense, of course.

Then, she developed a habit of stabbing a random person with her dagger. Again, where she obtained the daggers remained a mystery.

At first, Chrollo was the only victim. Then, she started stabbing Phynx, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Franklin, Uvogin and now, Feitan was her new target.

She didn't touch the females and Coltopi. Chrollo said she's an alpha female chauvinist. About Coltopi, it's probably because she knew Coltopi made a double of himself, so it's useless to attack a fake.

"I can't believe he made us babysit her."

"Now now." Shalnark tried to calm him down. Feitan could be scary when he's mad.

"Easy for you to say. She didn't stab you much."

"Maybe she likes you."

"Shalnark." Feitan threw another stick into the fire. "Wanna get roasted?"

* * *

He should be happy, but he didn't. He's just pissed. Very pissed.

Where the hell did that stabber go?!

She was nowhere to be found one fine day. Feitan thought it was weird that his back felt relax and he didn't have to dodge those stupid, half-hearted attack again.

He thought his life would be peaceful without her around but here he was. Standing on the tallest skyscraper he could find while scanning the town for her shadow.

Damn it.

All because the females member were worried.

Finally. After waiting for almost half a day, he got a sniff of her. Faint, but traceable.

Now, you're going to be roasted, you dummy chick!

* * *

She found herself to be surrounded by thugs. Ugly thugs. And here she thought Phantom Troupe got no looks.

She sighed.

"Ojou-chan~" A perverted, lecherous tone reached her eardrums. She wanted to puke on the spot. "Why don't you come play with us?"

"No."

They didn't back down at her rejection, thinking she was playing hard to get. What they didn't know was, she already threw daggers at them as they inched closer towards her.

"You bitch!"

Punches were about to land themselves on her petite body, but an umbrella became her defense. She looked at Feitan's back with the same look – dead look.

"You shrimp!" Feitan swayed his umbrella, knocking the girl to the side with a blood trickling from her lips.

"Oi oi." One of the thugs had a strong grip on Feitan's shoulder. "That chick is ours. Wait in line, bastard!"

The girl wiped the blood from her mouth. She sighed. It looked like three burned meat were on the way to be served.

* * *

She followed where Feitan brought her to. There's no escaping him this time. With a grip that could break her wrist any time, it would be a bad move to try and struggle her way out of this.

Finally, they reached an abandoned pub. Feitan pulled her in and threw her to the wall. The place was shaking up due to the impact.

"If you wanted to die badly, at least write a letter to your female faction and tell them not to worry about you, bitch!"

"...It's the first time."

Feitan was caught off-guard when she spoke. She actually spoke. Usually, she only spoke when she had to answer a question.

"They died."

"Can you speak louder!?" His voice echoed through. The birds that were sitting on the roof flew away.

"When I stabbed them, they died." She started to talk louder. "The human is so fragile. One stab and they're motionless. Their life is just like a candle."

"What's that had to do with you repetitively stabbing us?!"

She looked at him, then smiled. "You didn't die."

Feitan didn't know how to react. True. Phantom Troupe was not an ordinary group. They're a pro hunter, assassins and thieves – whichever they needed to be – but still...

What kind of preposterous reason to stab someone to test their lives?!

"Go back to where you belong."

"I belong nowhere."

"Don't you have a family? A home?" Now he sounded like a therapist.

"Nope. They all died. I killed them."

* * *

Everyone were looking at them as they entered the hideout from the door. Feitan had carried the girl back on his back.

Some of them were amused, others were just puzzled.

"Is that a corpse?" Phynx was the first to speak up, only to receive cuts on his face as answers. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Shut up." Feitan continued carrying her to her room.

He sighed after he put her on the bed. Too much trouble for a single girl.

"Feitan." She mumbled. "Your life belongs to me. You can only die in my hand."

The shorty pulled a blanket over her. "Idiot. I would not die so easily." A warm kiss made its way on her forehead. "Now, sleep, you freaky stabber."

* * *

**A/N : The ending was quite a...tsundere of Feitan. But overall, I'm happy with FeitanOC since not much of their fanfic here.**

**And yes. I'm lazy to come up with a name. **


	5. Warmth - Killua

_You're cold, just like the snow._

Killua abruptly opened his eyes as the words struck him back to reality. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

A dream, eh?

His eyes caught Gon sleeping peacefully. One second he smiled, the next second he frowned. Killua wondered what the boy could be possibly be dreaming of.

Killua looked outside from the airship's window. It was pitch black. No glittering stars and the moon decided not to show up tonight.

_Just like the snow._

Killua snapped at his own mind trick. Why, out of nowhere, did he remember that now?

_Want to be friend?_

That was her question to him. With his hand covered in blood, she asked the most insane question on earth. He thought he's crazy enough to be wandering out there killing his targets at such a young age, but the girl he met was even more crazy.

She smiled at him and asked whether he wanted to be friends with her.

_Do you enjoy killing?_

It was natural to him. Killing was like breathing to him. He didn't feel any fear neither do anxiety. He felt nothing. Illumi did brainwash him heavily, but to say he truly enjoy killing deep down, it was just too much.

He did not enjoy it. He's simply doing it. Because that was what made him, him.

_Why are you so cold?_

He always, always wondered how she could endlessly smile. She was like a broken smiling machine. Her face was broken. Who could still be smiling when someone covered in blood came to play with them?

But, she did.

And like usual, she always welcomed him. Anytime.

_We must be together, forever. It's a promise!_

She lied.

One night, just like every other night, he went to her, just like always. Except there was no longer a smile or a welcome-back greetings.

What awaited for him just a cold, bloody, unrecognizable corpse in the empty alleys. Beside it, was a smiley and unfinished welcome-back written in blood.

That was the first time, after ages, Killua felt the chilly air began wrapping itself around him.

"Killua?" Gon waved his hand in front of Killua's face, trying to gain the latter's attention. "Ne, Killua!"

Killua blinked a few times, trying to regain his senses in reality. "You're awake, Gon?"

Gon nodded. "What are you thinking? Didn't you sleep?"

Killua smiled lightly. "I just wondered if Kurapika and Leorio already arrived at Yorkshin City."

Gon returned his smile. "Don't worry. We will all meet again and we'll be together again, just like before."

A ray of sunlight made the two boys looked outside. "So pretty!~"

"Hey Gon." Gon looked at Killua. "We will be together, forever, right?"

Gon nodded, and showed Killua a thumb-up. "YES!"

"_Hey Killua, what are you going to do once I'm gone?" She asked. Even her eyes was smiling at him. _

_Killua didn't answer, but they're both knew the answer to the question._

_With both hand holding Killua's hand, she patted it lightly. "Don't worry. One day, there will be someone who will be your sun and keep you warm so that you'll never become cold again."_

Killua smiled at himself as he watched Gon's back.

You were right. I found him.


	6. First Love - Gon

Young Gon Freecs enjoyed his peaceful days at Whale Island at its best. He would go hunting, playing in the forest and fishing.

He's very well-liked by his villagers due to his good-natured and honest personality. Even if he befriended the animals and only had his grandmother and aunt, he didn't feel lonely.

It was true that his father left him in Mito's care, but Gon didn't hold a grudge against him. In fact, he wanted to know what's so great about being a Hunter that his father chose his job over his son.

That was why he wanted to go to the outside world.

To explore the Hunter world, to meet his father. And most of all, to find her.

"Did you even get her name?" Killua asked in disbelief after he heard Gon's story about his first love.

Gon shook his head. "I kinda forgot to ask for her name."

The silver-haired facepalmed. "You're looking for someone who you met like..four years ago, without knowing where she lived, or her name?"

Gon nodded.

Killua shook his head. "Are you an idiot?"

Gon just patted Killua's back. "Don't worry!" Gon smiled reassuringly to his friend. "I'm sure I can find her."

"Either you're overly optimistic, or you're just an idiot!"

"KILLUA!"

_Flashback_

"_So, you're going back tomorrow?" Gon asked the older lady. Their ages were five-years gap. She nodded. "So, I won't be able see you again."_

"_You'll forget me by then." _

"_I won't! I'll never forget someone I like!"Gon blushed madly when he noticed what he just said. "I-I m-mean..."_

_The girl chuckled. "Yeah. I trust you." She then ruffled Gon's hair. "Why don't you come visit me if by then you still like me?" _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise." _

_End flashback_

I'll find you. For sure. And when I do, I'll make sure you see me properly as a man.


	7. Angel - Chrollo

She's so beautiful that he wanted nothing but to devour her whole.

Chrollo, once again, sitting across from the building she lived in. Everyday, by the balcony, the female would come out and enjoyed the moon. She looked like an angel descended from Heaven with her long, flowing hair and clear hazel eyes. But her face was not smiling at all.

No. He was not a stalker.

He's simply capture a breathtaking moment, as he would claimed to himself.

From his digging, the girl apparently had been sick ever since she was born. Locked inside by her family under the reason 'for your own good', her whole world was only her room and the view from her balcony.

She had always admired the beauty of the moon, and the shining stars.

One day, as usual, Chrollo went to see her from afar, yet she didn't show up. Curiosity killed the cat – so he invited himself to her balcony, her personal space.

It was unlocked. Chrollo entered and he saw her collapsing on the ground with blood dripping from her mouth. Chrollo lifted her, and decided to bring her outside of her little world.

Just this once.

* * *

Her head was dizzy. Her brain hardly remembered anything. But she was sure of one thing. This was not her room.

The smell of old, abandoned building confirmed it. The dirty floor, with rats squeaking once awhile, not helping her feeling better.

How did she get here?

"You're awake."

She looked at Chrollo. He was holding a book. His eyes were gentle and his voice was soothing. She forgot her anxiety instantly.

"Who...are you?"

"I am Chrollo. I found you lying unconscious in your room."

She nodded. Her calm expression told him it was not a surprise and that had not been the first time and would not be the last either.

"Where am I?"

"Outside of your little world."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Chrollo nodded, asking her to proceed. "Can you please take me to the sea?"

* * *

There they were. The sound of waves hit the rock and the breeze blowing in their faces brought a smile to her face.

Chrollo helped her walking until they reached the seaside. She would lightly smile as the water washed her feet. Chrollo noticed her face was paler, so he took off his coat and wrapped her in it.

"I...can't walk anymore." And so they sat. Her eyes barely open but her lips remained smiling. "This is the first time I've watched the outside world that I longed so much. Thank you."

Chrollo knew this feeling. The girl didn't have much time left.

"My family kept me inside for my own good. And I always hated it. Because the way they protected me reminded me how much I'm going to die."

Chrollo let her talk out her feelings.

"But thanks to you. I feel better now."

As the waves continued to hit the shore, Chrollo kept holding her in his arm as she passed away.


	8. Request for Deathreaper101

_A/N : Per request of Deathreaper101_

* * *

"Kalluto! Kalluto!" A girl was running towards his way with excitement all over her face. "Ack!" Her feet tripped one of the tree's root and her face met the ground. Her joy was cut off just like that. Kalluto looked at her with his usual poker face.

"Ouch..." She got up and brushed off the dirt off her clothes. "That hurts..."

"Mother will scold you." He said with off-handed tone. The girl was wearing new clothes that his mother bought and it's already full of dirt. This girl had no delicacy at all.

"Hehehehehe~" She sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Anyways! You promised to teach me how to fight using paper."

"No." He was firm on that. "Mother would not like for you to be involved." She might be one of the servants of Zoldyck residence but Kikyo had taken a liking in her. Thanks to that, Kalluto was spared from crossdressing. Although he still wears kimono every now and then.

"B-But...if no one told her, she wouldn't know, right?" The girl still tried to convince Kalluto. "Pleaseeee?" She pleaded with puppy eyes.

"No. The reason I'm here is because mother wanted me to protect you. There's no need for you to learn any fighting. You'll die if you learn it in Zoldyck's way."

Kalluto made his point. The girl knew it. She saw himself how they trained. Electrocution, poison – just to name a few. It's amazing and creepy how they're all still alive.

And she? Despite only a servant, she made friend with Kalluto – or at least she thought of him that way. Although Kalluto almost killed her because she originally thought he was a girl.

But hey, who could blame her? Kalluto's face were percect and his body language was by far much more delicate than real girls.

"Kallutooooooo!" Kalluto simply walked away and pretended not to hear anything.

* * *

[Name] ate her dinner in silence at the Zoldyck's main table. She hated it. It was awkward. Sitting with the whole family who knew how to kill and cover it up didn't exactly a great feeling to have.

"[Name]. I want you to be on your best behaviour tomorrow."

[Name] choked on her food. The rest of the Zoldyck now had their attention on Kikyo. "Is there anything that I missed, dear?" Silva asked his wife.

Kikyo clapped her fingers together. "I'm picking [Name]'s fiancee tomorrow." [Name] choked even harder. She had to drink three glasses of water to push the food down her throat.

"F-Fiancee?" [Name] stuttered. "B-But, Kikyo-sama..."

"There's no but. And I've told you to call me mother."

[Name] lost her appetite. "Excuse me. I'm full." She left the table without realizing a pair of eyes were watching her whole movement.

* * *

Kalluto watched afar the groom ceremony that was taking place. He knew some of the faces. He recognized some of the names. They were either assassins like him or powerful politicians for Zoldyck to toy around with.

He saw [Name] was standing at the balcony where she met the candidates. She didn't wear her usual cheery expressions. He couldn't really blame her tho. His mother had taken her liking in [Name] way too far.

Then again, it's none of his business, right? With that, Kalluto disappeared into thin air.

"You're [Name], right? Wow~ you're so cute!"

[Name] forced a smile on her face. She didn't know what to do. But she did know she hated this and wanted to get out. [Name] looked out for Kikyo. She was busy mingling and promoting her to the other candidates. [Name] thought this was her chance.

And she did slip out.

* * *

[Name] sighed. Maybe she had taken Kikyo's kindness for granted. After all, there's no such thing as too good to be true in this world.

Screw it.

"Are you running away, you little girl?"

[Name] just realized it was the man that complimented her before. This man had a dangerous glint in his eyes. [Name] could scream but then Kikyo would know. And she didn't know what's worse. Kikyo's rage or this man.

Either way, both didn't sound too pleasing to her.

"Why don't you be my bride?" The man still try to woo her. "Together, Zoldyck and I can conquer the world together. Don't you agree?" He was leaning closer to [Name]'s face, making [Name] closed her eyes in fear.

"Hey you." [Name]'s eyes were shot open at the voice. "Do you mind not to be so casually close with her?" Kalluto was standing with his fan right across them on the tree. Behind him, was Mike growling fiercely.

"You are..."

"Kalluto Zoldyck."

"Oh. You're cute too. And fierce. I like that in girls." He smirked.

Kalluto sighed. Paper flakes were blown by the wind. [Name] forgot how to breath. "One, I am a boy. Two, we don't need you to conquer the world. Three, die." The paper flakes danced around the man before slashing him here and there.

In the end, he was lying motionless in his own pool of blood.

[Name] was shaking. Mike already took the body and swallowed him whole. He then left the two of them alone and resumed his duty as the guardian.

"Mother will be pissed." The white kimono was tainted with both dirt and blood.

"T-Thank you..."

Kalluto eyes widened. He just killed in front of her and she said thank you? How loose was her screw anyways?

"Mother would probably more pissed at his family." Knowing Kikyo, she probably asked Illumi to wipe the whole family for trying to harm her daughter.

"A blood bath, eh?" [Name] tried to lighten up the atmosphere but she's still trembling. The Kalluto that killed and Kalluto that was graceful – it was so conflicting in her mind.

"Scared?" [Name] nodded. "Can you walk?" [Name] shook her head. Kalluto didn't say a word. He just stayed with her till the end of the day.

* * *

As expected. Kikyo was pissed at them, but she was more pissed at the culprit. If Mike could spit him out, then Kikyo would definitely kill him again. But this time, there would be no trace of him at all.

"Ahhh...the event failed miserably." Kikyo whined to her husband.

Silva looked at [Name] and Kalluto who was sitting together at the fireplace. "Maybe not so miserably."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"She would be your legal daughter if she were to marry one of our sons."

Kikyo's eyes flashed with excitement. She went towards the two kids and suddenly declared. "You two are now engaged. Kalluto, I expect you to take care of my daughter-in-law."

[Name] blinked her eyes endlessly. Kalluto was still impassive. Kikyo praised herself for doing such a great job.

"What...just happened?" [Name] asked Kalluto who didn't have much effect on him.

"You're now my fiancee. That's all."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? And you're okay with that?"

Kalluto shrugged. "There's no going against Mother. You should know that by now."

[Name] could never comprehend Kalluto. But she probably wasn't imagining when she saw the boy was smiling.


	9. Request for Naomi

**A/N : Per request of Naomi Nicole287. Pairing : Fem!Kalluto and Feitan**

* * *

When talking about creating light-hearted moments, Phantom Troupe was not going to be at the top of the list. They're a bunch of thieves who steal everything once they had set their eyes on it and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who was in their way.

They were previously led by Chrollo Lucifer, a charismatic young man whose Nen was able to steal others' Nen and used it as his own. A series of incident caused the Phantom Troupe's leader went missing and losing a few members of their own.

So naturally, they're on a mission to search for their leader and acquired some skillful members as a replacement for the empty seats.

Just one problem.

It was the girl in the kimono with a poker face who was standing before them at the Greed Island.

"I didn't know our group is rated suitable for all ages." Nobunaga sarcastically said. Judging by her appearances, she could not be more than 12 years old. And her kimono didn't help improving the impressions either.

What was she? A rich young girl wanting a wild adventure?

"Shoo." Phinx was telling the girl to get out of their sight so that they could continue their conversation with Hisoka.

Hisoka just looked at the girl with the creepy smile on his face. "You're so quick of judging that's why you never see my deception."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!?"

"You didn't even realize she was there until I pointed her out. She completely has mastered Zetsu, although still unripe in my opinion." The jester now was seen licking his own lips, suggesting he has interest in Kalluto.

Phinx was startled. Hisoka got them nailed. Tch. "Hoi you. What's your name?"

"And what do you want?"

Kalluto seemed unfazed at the bantering before her, despite she was the said topic. "Kalluto. I can help you with your search." That sent shock to all the Phantom Troupe members. "In return, I want to join your group."

* * *

Kalluto eyed the hideout that she was standing in now. The smell reeks of mold and damp air. The lighting solely depended on few candles here and there. The remaining of the Troupe members were now eyeing her with questioning look.

"Who is that?" Franklin the Frankenstein asked. He's one of the calmest members of Troupe.

"Hisoka's replacement." Nobunaga answered. "She helped us track the Exorcist."

"A girl." Machi sounded skeptic. "And young. Are you serious?"

"Hisoka said she got great potential." The mere mention of Hisoka turned the whole room filled with tense atmosphere. They didn't forget about his betrayal and now they're counting in his opinion?

"Tch. Whatever. As long as she didn't get in our way, she can do whatever she pleases."

* * *

It had been few months since Kalluto had joined the Troupe. She might didn't display any expression but the truth was, she did have a hard time believing her current mission.

Exterminate the Chimera Ant at the Meteor City.

Meteor City was one of city where crimes were a way of life. It's a city that wasn't on the map. A city that's known to few. A city where it's either kill or be killed.

The mission was not out of whim or to blow off some steam. It was because the Meteor City's mayor requested their assistance after the bomb they launched failed to kill the Ants.

Talked about some seriously mutated, twisted bug.

* * *

Shalnark whistled. "The Ant sure got high taste." To call their nest a nest was an understatement. For a mere bug that could be squishes without much effort BEFORE they were mutated, it's a castle rather than a nest.

"From the mayor's information, she called herself Queen and transformed the men here into one of her own."

As they entered the nest, they were on their highest defense, ready in case they got ambushed. But nothing happened until they reached six branches of path.

"One path for everyone."

"You might get lucky to meet the Queen."

"Whoever killed her will be the de facto leader."

Unknown to anyone, before they parted, Kalluto placed a shard of paper on them to monitor their movement.

* * *

Less than a minute right after they parted and walked down their path, the enemies had shown themselves before them.

"15 should be enough."

"Those antenna huh?"

"You can't cut my web with that vacuum cleaner."

"The words of a mere ant means nothing."

"That's not funny."

Kalluto sighed based on the conclusion she drew from her watching over them. "Feitan got the Queen."

"Oh? What's this? A lost little girl." Kalluto sighed when one of the Ants found her. "I'll make sure to treat you well."

* * *

Kalluto was the last to arrive at the meeting point. She really needed to be careful of taking her time when it came to killing. Feitan was still fighting against the Queen. She thought she could be number 2 in the group in short time but apparently, she's too naive. Feitan's strength and speed was not to be taken lightly of.

"Feitan is sloppy." That made Kalluto's boiling point started to rise. They said he's sloppy even with that kind of strength?

"If he's killed, it's my turn next." Bonolenov called dibs.

"Hey, I got here first!" Phinx protested.

Shalnark tried to calm the two down. "Well, there's only one way to settle this." A coin toss.

"Head or tail?"

* * *

Phinx was devastated when he lost the coin toss while Bonolenov rejoiced over it. Too bad for him when they noticed his change of aura and his Pain Packer Hatsu. Phinx dragged Kalluto out before they all got caught up in his range.

Kalluto cursed inside her mind. She really wanted to see his true power, but her mission of finding her brother would be for nothing if she died here.

* * *

The mayor thanked them for their contributions and offer them bed for the night. Kalluto could not sleep so she went out for a walk. Her ears picked up groaned noise and so she headed there with cautious. It would be a shame if someone who was born in assassin family like her got ambushed.

The noise led her to Feitan's room. She was standing in front of the door. She slowly twisted the door knob and peeked what's inside.

Feitan was struggling with wrapping his own injury.

As she was about to enter, Feitan sensed her and instinctively pointed his sword at her. When he realized who it was, Feitan still didn't drop his guard. Rather, he eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"I can help you with that."

Feitan dropped his sword and threw the bandage at Kalluto, approving her intentions to help him. Kalluto made her way towards him and sat beside Feitan. Thanks to her mother and brothers, she learned how to do first aid well.

"If you're thinking about kissing my ass now that I'm a leader, you can forget it."

"You're the only one with massive injury like this."

Defending himself using his bare body against the Queen's Ko really took a toll on him. But he would never admitted that. Especially not in front of her.

"What's a Zoldyck wants with bandits like us?"

"To find my brother."

Feitan scoffed. "Didn't your mother teach you never to be alone with a man in the same room?"

"No. But my father and brothers teach me to kill instead." The answer made Feitan looked her in a whole different way. She finally done patching him up. "It's done."

Kalluto got up but a swift reaction from Feitan pulled her back to him. "Stay here."

"What?"

"A rich lady who lives in a whole mountain owned by her family would never understand the life in Meteor City. You could get killed here in your sleep."

"Seeing as my father didn't send a rescue party for me, I'm sure I'm able to take care of myself."

Feitan was still trying to hold his smile. He pulled her face closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Then, this is an order from your leader."

* * *

Extended ending: 

Phinx nearly died when he saw Kalluto was in Feitan's bed and Feitan slept against the bed's edge.

"He actually saw that little girl as a girl."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shalnark asked. "She's a Zoldyck. If her family knew..." He didn't finish his words bu the rest of them knew enough what it would bring.

An entire Zoldyck family going to hunt for Feitan's head.

Bonolenov covered his mouth from laughing too hard. "No problem. We could just choose another de facto leader."

"Agreed."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"Die, you dumbass." Feitan, who's now awake from all the whispers, activated his Nen and burnt them all in an instant.


	10. Request for Tsukiyomi-Hio

_**A/N : I'm lazy to come up with a different plot. So I just made another part of Soft Spot. It's IllumiOC pairing btw.**_

* * *

Haru was lying flat on her stomach on her bed while reading this month's Hunter magazine, HXH. She flipped the mag's next page with one hand while another free hand was used to play with her end-hair.

"Still awake?"

Haru rolled her body before getting up to greet Illumi. The man was looking at her with emotionless face. But knowing him for years, she could tell he didn't approve the idea of her being up at this late hour.

"I can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"How's work?" Haru tried to change the topic.

"The usual." Translation : All who were in his way, were dead. "Sleep now."

Haru pouted at Illumi's order. "I'm not a kid, Illumi"

"Careful with what you said." His tone made Haru went silent. "Sleep." He placed a kiss on Haru's forehead and got out of the room after turning off the light in her room.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Haru was alone at the dining table. She was playing with her food with occasional chew on her breakfast meal.

"Haru."

Haru looked up from her food to Silva. "Good morning, Father." She politely greeted, although it's not hidden her lack of enthusiasm.

"Morning. Did you get a good sleep?"

Haru shrugged. "Not really."

"If you're still having nightmares, I can have the maid to prepare you medications for better sleep." Just like Kikyo, Silva also cared deeply for the girl like his own daughter. If it were one of the Zoldycks who complained about having nightmares or trouble sleeping, Silva would just tell them off.

How lucky Haru was to be the apple of the Zoldyck family's eyes.

Haru smiled lightly, trying to reassure Silva on her health. "I'm fine. Maybe I just need fresh air before sleeping."

Silva looked at Haru. "If that's the case, have Illumi accompany you when you're going out. I still don't trust you on your own."

Haru just nodded. It's no use to argue when Silva used his strict father tone on her.

* * *

Mike, Zoldyck's loyal, enormous giant dog growled contentedly as Haru ruffled his fur with gentle touch. His ears went up when he heard leaves were rustling abnormally, signalling human movements. Haru was also on her guard, ready to fight if anything were to come up.

"Sit."

Mike's immediately obeyed the order coming from the voice he recognized so well. He returned to his sleep with Haru letting out a sigh of relief.

"Illumi."

"Didn't Mother forbid you from leaving the house alone?" Unlike the rest of her sons, with exception for Alluka, who could freely leave and return, Kikyo was very firm when it came to Haru. It was due to her lacking in combat ability that neither Kikyo or Silva trusted her on her own.

Haru returned to her seat next to Mike. She leaned against the beast while fixing her hair. "I got bored. And the wind feels so nice."

Illumi didn't question her any further. Haru was like soap. Regardless of whether to hold her too tight or too loose, she would end up slipping away anyways.

"How was your day?" Haru asked.

"Kil is still hanging with that boy."

"And what's wrong with that? Gon's a sweet boy. He's a good influence on Kil." Haru made her point. Illumi's brother complex was more serious than she thought.

Illumi looked at Haru straight in the eyes. "Kil has gone soft."

Haru shook her head in exasperation. "I feel your friendship with the jester is much more worrisome than Kil and Gon."

"Hisoka is not a friend."

"He's also not an enemy." Haru retorted. "Yet." Haru had never met Hisoka. But from Killua's story, she was full of confidence she would not like to be involved with him in any way as long as she lived. Or dead.

"Hisoka is an asset." Illumi couldn't ignore how he and Hisoka had helped each other several times for their own benefits and personal whims.

"If you say so..." Haru didn't want to continue the talk on Hisoka. She didn't want to agitate Illumi or Hisoka. One of them was manageable. Having both of them was total nightmares.

"You're still having nightmares." Illumi finally started another conversation after a moment of silence.

Haru felt her forehead. It was warm. "Lately, it's getting worse." Haru admitted. Some of the nights, she would wake up and not being able to get back to sleep. Other nights, she screamed for help and woke up with sweats all over her body.

Truthfully, Kikyo and Silva were worried about her. None of the medications or prescriptions or calming tea were working on her.

"What is it about?"

Haru looked at Illumi, before looking at the sleeping Mike. "About my parents. About how normal my life could be but it didn't. About memories that I don't even know are existed." Haru's voice getting lower and softer by each second she's recited her dreams. "I feel so tortured by each and one of them."

Illumi didn't respond. Mainly because he didn't know how. Killing has been a part of him and his life. He wouldn't feel the slightest bit of guilty when it came to his victims – be it women or children. To him, Haru's concern was too far-fetched for him to comprehend.

Haru finally looked back at Illumi when he didn't do or say anything. "Forget I said anything." Haru got up from the ground. Mike growled slightly when he noticed the shifted weight from his body. "Let's go back. Mother must be worried." Haru said when she noticed she had been out longer than she originally planned.

"I'm cursed."

Haru stopped her track. She turned to face Illumi with serious expression. "What?"

"Things that you said or feel, I can't understand any of it. Kil said about being a Zoldyck is like a curse. He wanted to fight the nature of Zoldyck." Nature of being an assassin. Nature of taking someone's live was normal as breathing.

Haru thought for a while. "He actually make sense." Illumi wasn't surprise as Haru took his brother's side. The two of them were close. Killua understood her more than Illumi was. Illumi acknowledged that.

"But, I never think of you like that." Haru's confession made Illumi slightly surprised. "I mean, Kikyo took me in, fed me and treated me like a real daughter. She treated me better than she treated her own sons." Haru remembered countless times Kikyo defended her from Illumi's harsh trainings or Milluki's bullying. "Kil could be right. It could be a curse. But it's a blessing to me. I have this life because of the same Zoldyck."

"You're as weird as Hisoka."

Haru pouted. "I'd prefer it if you didn't lump me in with a creep like him." Haru took Illumi's hand in hers. "If Mother's angry with me, I'll blame it all on you."

Illumi shrugged. With one swift movement, he threw Haru over his shoulder, ignoring her protest and punches on his back. "This is faster." Illumi jumped from one tree to another without wasting any time. Within three minutes, they're already in Illumi's room, entering through the window.

"This is not my room, Illumi." Haru suspiciously said.

"This is my room."

Haru facepalmed. "I know that, ididot. What am I doing here?!" Haru started to lose her patient.

"I'm manipulating you with my needle."

Haru felt like a heavy brick fell on top of her head. "That's your idea of stopping my nightmares?" Illumi nodded. Haru gritted her teeth. "I take back my words. You are cursed!"

"I know." Illumi smirked slightly.


	11. request for bruegrimm

_**A/N : Per request of bruegrimm. Pairing : Hisoka x OC. **_

_**For Illumi and Hisoka, I'll just continue with the existed plots from before if there are requests for them in the future, which seems like Illumi x Haru has its own fans ;D**_

_**Tsukiyomi-Hio : I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

_**Niomi : Hopefully not too much ooc. **_

* * *

[Name]'s eyes were shut tightly. She was focusing her mind for the Nen's property water test. After 10 minutes, she opened her eyes and praying hard her efforts would pay off, only to be disappointed.

"You don't have talent in this at all, [Name]." Hisoka mocked her when he saw her sour face.

[Name] watched as the man dried his hair using towel while sitting on the bed. His leg was crossed on top of another. "You're the one who force this onto me."

"True." Hisoka smiled at her. "I thought it would be a great way to kill time."

[Name] laid on her back on the cold floor. "It is." Without she realized it, she had been on it for three days. "But not getting anything out of it, is not so great."

"Shall I teach you?" Hisoka smirked. "It won't be for free, though~"

[Name] automatically shuddered at Hisoka's cooing. "No, thank you. I'd rather get killed than ask you for help."

[Name] was feeling weird when she heard nothing from Hisoka. No witty reply, no sadistic laugh, nothing. Just as when she's getting up to check on him, she was pinned to the floor by the jester without his make-up on.

"Nobody can kill you but me. And if you said that again, I will kill you." Hisoka's icy tone didn't faze her at all. In fact, it made her smiled. "What''s so funny?"

"You."

"I'm not joking."

"I know." [Name] just continued to laugh. "But hearing that from you ease me. I wonder why."

Hisoka rolled to her side, laying beside her. "You are weird. Living under the same roof and in the same room with a cold-blooded serial-killer, aren't you crazy?"

"Have you forgotten you picked me up from asylum?"

Hisoka thought for himself before smiling at the ceiling. "True. Do you think they'll come and look for you?"

That made [Name] rolled herself to be onn top of Hisoka. "Nope."

"You're so sure of it~" Hisoka ruffled the girl's hair softly. "You seemed fine with that fact."

"After I entered the asylum, I'm okay with all the facts that come afterwards. The fact that nobody cares, the fact that life still goes on without me in the picture, the fact that my life would never be the same and the fact that I'm more comfortable living with a crazy clown than a bunch of normal people."

"Have you ever think of dying?"

"Everytime I wake up." [Name]'s tone didn't change, as if she was reading bedtime story to five-year-old kid.

"You're not scared of me."

"You're a pervert psychopath with a unpredictable mind. I wouldn't blame you even if you killed me since that's what I signed up for staying with you."

Hisoka rolled both of them so now he's on top of her. "It's boring to kill someone who wants to die."

[Name] thought for a moment. "Speaking of which, if they are looking for me, are you going to send me to their doorsteps with a ribbon as present?"

Hisoka's fingers made their way to her face. Inching himself closer to her ear, he whispered seductively with a sly grin. "You wish."


End file.
